Love Never Dies
by LongLostLove
Summary: Takes place immediatly after December 22's eppy when Ethan un-plugged that machine. Don't worry, the ending is happy but it is very emotional as it doesn't turn out as most expected. :) Merry Christmas!


Passions: Love Never Dies  
  
*Note: Takes place right after Dec. 22's eppy right after Ethan pulled the plug.   
  
"No Ethan don't!" The words rang in Ethan's ears as he let the cord drop from his hands. All Luis could hear was the ringing of the dead straight line of Sheridan's heart monitor.   
  
This, of all Luis's life, was the single most disappointing moment of his entire being. He silently prayed to himself, 'Please God, bring her back to stay. I love her so much. Please God please, don't take her away from me. Please...'   
  
Luis's heart had dropped so low he thought that it was in his shoe.   
  
Then, suddenly, almost although their lives were like, some soap opera on TV, Sheridan's heart monitor beepped. Again, and again. A steady beat.   
  
"What?" The nurse said as she looked at the monitor.   
  
"Nurse, what's going on? I thought that she was gone. Is she alive?" Luis asked quickly. He went to Sheridan's bedside as Ethan, Theresa, and Gwen went to get the specialist doctor.   
  
"I've never seen this before." The nurse mumbled, "She's...back..." The nurses words trailed off.   
  
Then the doctor came in. "Doctor look." The nurse said.  
  
"What-?" Teh doctor said looking at the papers. "She's still alive? Even after unplugging her? This is...impossible..."   
  
"Is she going to be alright? Doctor, what now? What's going on?" Ethan asked   
all at once. Luis just stood by Sheridan's bedside and held her hand and stroke her hair.   
  
"Well, we'll do some tests on her but..." She paused, "I just don't know. She clearly has a very strong will to live. Stronger than any I've ever seen. If she wakes up then, I don't know..."  
  
Every one left to the room while the doctor took some X-rays and tests. It seemed all to strange to Luis. He knew that it would be some time before they would be allowed to see her again.   
  
Ethan, Theresa, and Gwen were all in the waiting room. Luis heard Ethan say, "While were waiting, I'm going to end your suspence over my decison..."   
  
Luis didn't care. He couldn't think about that now. He decided that he'd know soon enought about who Ethan would chose.   
  
He decided that he would go to the Chapel and pray for a mircale. Or, another mircale anyway.   
  
It was just across the hall so he would be quick about it so he could get  
back to Sheridan's side.   
  
He sat in the front row and bowed his head and prayed silently. He pray was this, 'Dear Lord, please, bring Sheridan back to me. I love her more than she ever knew. I don't know what I'll do without her. Please, bring her back to me. Please, I love her. Loved ones for me have came and went. My father, my brother, and now Theresa could be making a mistake. But at lease she is in love. I love Sheridan with my entire heart. And everytime I don't think I can love her more, I do. It's like nothing that's ever happened to me before. Please, bring her back. Please...'  
  
"Excuse me," Luis's head shot up and he stood up and walked out of the chapel to the nurse who had called him, "I'm sorry but, you are a friend of Sheridan Crane, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Luis held his breathe, "How is she?"  
  
"You may see her, the doctor has the results back. I'll get Ethan and the others." The nurse said.  
  
Luis walked into her room and saw the tube from her mouth gone. Her heart rate showed steady still. But she was not awake. "Doctor? How is she? What happens now?"  
  
"Well..." The doctor looked star-stunned, "It's the most impossible thing...the head trama I told you about, it's...it's...gone..."  
  
"Gone?" Luis asked puzzled, "What do you mean gone?"  
  
"I mean, it's gone." The doctor said.  
  
"What do you mean? Head trama doesn't just go away."  
  
"It...did...it's a mircale." The doctor said.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Luis asked.  
  
"That's simple, we wait." The nurse answered. Just then Ethan and Theresa walked in. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. She could come out of the coma, she may not. Nothing is certain. Just wait. If she wakes, she should be fine. From our tests results....which have been checked and re-checked...she should be fine. But if she doesn't come out of this coma..." She trailed off. "Why don't you talk to her, try and bring her around."  
  
The doctor left.   
  
"Luis," Ethan said putting a hand on Luis's shoulder, "If there is anyone who can bring her around, you can. Theresa, Gwen, and I were sorta in the middle of something so, I'll give you and Sheridan a couple moments alone."  
  
"Okay." Luis said. Theresa gave Luis a kiss on the check and smiled meekly. Luis saw love in her eyes. Love for Ethan. After Theresa and Gwen walked out, Ethan was about to leave when Luis said, "Ethan. I just want you to know, my opinon of you has changed. As much as I don't want anything to do with the Cranes, I can see that Theresa loves you. Just, let her down easy."  
  
"Don't worry," Ethan said as he winked at Luis, "I won't have too."  
  
Luis smiled because he knew that in moments Theresa would be hugging Ethan and be happy. Ethan left. It was only Sheridan and Luis in the room now.   
  
Luis pulled up a chair next to Sheridan's side. He sat down and took her hand in his. "Sheridan...it's me Luis."   
  
Nothing.  
  
Luis stroked her hair as he said, "I've already lost you three times. Once when you ran off to Paris, again when I thought you were dead, and again when we dug you up and saw that you were dead again. Losing you once, is enough to make me realize how much I love you. Please, walk up so we can be together. I love you Sheridan."  
  
Luis waited and then he felt her hand tighten around his as she murmured, "Luis?" Her eyes opened and she turned her head to look. "Luis!" She said not too loudly but with much expression.   
  
"Sheridan! You're awake!" Luis exclaimed.   
  
"I didn't die...I didn't die!" Sheridan said.   
  
Luis put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. "I thought I'd never be able to hear your voice again." Luis said to her after they broke away. Then he said, "I thought that you'd never know how much I really love you Sheridan. I love you so much."  
  
"I know you do Luis. I've always known. I love you too." Sheridan said.  
  
They kissed again and after that Luis said, "Sheridan, promise me, promise me that you'll never leave me again."  
  
"Only if you promise me that you'll never leave me." Sheridan said smiling brightly.   
  
"I prosmise." Luis said.   
  
"I promise..."  
  
**Valentine's Day**  
  
It was a beautiful snowy day. The town of Harmony was in a rush.   
  
Everyone had gathered at the church. There was crying. Pilar, Theresa, everyone was filled with emotion.  
  
"Do you Luis, take Sheridan, as your law-fully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as you both shall live?"   
  
Luis tightened his grip on Sheridan's hand has he looked in her eyes and said, "I do."   
  
"Do you Sheridan, take Luis, as your law-fully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, as long as you both shall live?"   
  
Sheridan smiled at Luis and looked in his eyes as she said, "I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronouce you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez-Fitsgareld. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Luis and Sheridan held each other close and kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. And most definatly, not their last.   
  
The End 


End file.
